Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be complex numbers such that
\begin{align*}
ab + 4b &= -16, \\
bc + 4c &= -16, \\
ca + 4a &= -16.
\end{align*}Enter all possible values of $abc,$ separated by commas.
Solution: Adding the equations, we get
\[ab + ac + bc + 4(a + b + c) = -48.\]Multiplying the equations by $c,$ $a,$ $b,$ respectively, we get
\begin{align*}
abc + 4bc &= -16c, \\
abc + 4ac &= -16a, \\
abc + 4ab &= -16b.
\end{align*}Adding all these equations, we get
\[3abc + 4(ab + ac + bc) = -16(a + b + c).\]Then
\begin{align*}
3abc &= -4(ab + ac + bc) - 16(a + b +c) \\
&= -4(ab + ac + bc + 4(a + b + c)) \\
&= (-4)(-48) = 192,
\end{align*}so $abc = \boxed{64}.$